Gear drive systems may exhibit tonal noises and vibrations at the harmonics of the gear meshing frequency, for example, due to a change of the contact forces between the drive and driven gears as the gears rotate. The gear-to-gear interaction may result in noise commonly referred to as gear whine. Gear whine may be caused by the transmission error between meshing teeth of the two gears and depend on factors including torsional load, gear design, tooth profile, total number of teeth, number of contacting teeth, gear mass, and inertia. Gear whine may be increased in cases with high torsional excitations and may be further exacerbated at various orders or harmonics based on the system dynamic. In one example, gear whine may be exacerbated during twisting and/or bending modes and resonances of the gear.